memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Nerys (mirror)
For alternate versions of Kira Nerys, see Kira Nerys (disambiguation). In the mirror universe, Kira Nerys was a female Bajoran who was the Intendant of Bajor in the late 24th century. She was stationed on Terok Nor and Gul Elim Garak was her second-in-command. In an alternate mirror universe, Kira was part of a Maquis cell operating in the Bajor sector. In an parallel mirror universe Intendant Kira Nerys was able to seduce Typhuss in 2378 and take him to the mirror universe. After Intendant Kira seduced Typhuss, Intendant Kira and Typhuss became lovers. Kira and Typhuss lived on the Alliance controlled station Terok Nor. In 2370, Kira freed a Terran slave named Typhuss James Halliwell and soon after that Kira made Typhuss her consort. Characteristics Kira often displayed hedonistic and bisexual tendencies, surrounding herself in her quarters with human slaves both male and female. By 2375 she had also apparently engaged in a lesbian relationship with Ezri Tigan. Kira also had romances with Benjamin Sisko, Bareil Antos, Typhuss James Halliwell , Ezri Tigan and much later Lianna Young. The crossovers First encounter In 2370, she encountered Kira Nerys and Julian Bashir when the two crossed over to the mirror universe. She related to Kira the story of James T. Kirk's visit to their reality a century earlier and how Spock had followed Kirk's advice and began to preach reforms of the Terran Empire, leading to its takeover by the Alliance. Intendant Kira was later betrayed by Sisko who helped Major Kira and Doctor Bashir to escape. Second encounter Kira later encountered Commander Benjamin Sisko when he was brought to Terok Nor by Miles "Smiley" O'Brien. Believing him to be "her" Sisko,Intendant Kira was duped by him, long enough for him to convince Jennifer Sisko to join the Terran Rebellion. After the Rebellion took Terok Nor, Intendant Kira was captured by them before she was able to escape. Captain Sisko visited her in the brig, and attempted to convince her to tell him a way of delaying Regent Worf's ships. She did so, telling him their sensors could be fooled by warp shadows. Intendant Kira was later freed by Nog, although she killed him for his trouble. She was later able to escape the station. Journey to Deep Space 9 Kira and Bareil later instigated a plan to steal a Bajoran orb from Deep Space 9 in 2374. Intendant Kira was prevented from stealing the orb by Major Kira. Third encounter Kira was later captured again - this time by the Alliance and incarcerated on the Regent's flagship. She was later able to escape once more, after the cloaking device was sabotaged by Rom. Fourth encounter Kira later planned to take over the Alliance - and more. She was able to convince Regent Martok to let her use the Ninth Klingon Fleet. In 2378, Kira encounters Starfleet Captain Typhuss James Kira and fell in love with him, despite the fact that he hated her. In 2382, the Federation starship [[USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A)|USS Intrepid-A]] captured Intendant Kira Nerys. Intendant Kira Nerys was in the Intrepid brig for one year then was released in 2383 by Captain Typhuss James Kira. By 2382, after intense brain-washing from Federation scientists, Intendant Kira Nerys was no longer a member of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. In 2383, Intendant Kira Nerys becomes a Captain's personal guard, protecting Typhuss James Kira. Return to the Alliance In 2385, Intendant Kira grew bored of the Federation and the prime universe, longing for "her old life" and not wanting to be bound to any man, even Typhuss. In the dead of night, she gave him the slip and returned to the mirror universe, where she returned to the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. She was allowed back because, during her stay with the Federation, she gathered much tactical information, which the Alliance believed could be used for their advantage should they choose to invade the prime universe. Upon hearing that Typhuss' counterpart in her universe had joined the New Terran Empire, Intendant Kira was mad that her former lover was against her and the Alliance. Category:Bajorans Category:Characters (mirror) Category:Mirror Universe Category:USS Intrepid NCC-724656-A personnel Category:Klingon-Cardassian Alliance personnel Category:People (mirror)